Quédate
by JaNy
Summary: “Sabes bien a que lugar perteneces, Rukia”. Fue la simple frase que la envolvió en el insomnio y que le impulsó a buscar refugio en la habitación del pelinaranjo. Oneshot Lemmon.


Hi! =3!

Acá les dejo un oneshot, se me hizo raro hacerlo porque creo que estoy acostumbrada a las historias largas xD (muy largas… )

Fue escrito para un concurso de Fanfics de un foro, y ganó el segundo lugar! *O*! (aun no me lo creo o.O)

Fue un gran reto escribirlo ya que había que acotarse a una página de doujin (de la gran Teorak… chica, dibujas genial!). Espero que les guste ;D

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** Ya saben… lo único que se escribir (?)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pero estamos planeando con Funnygirlanime secuestrar a Tite y cederle los derechos a Teorak. Nosotras aportaríamos la trama jujuju…

* * *

**Quédate**

Se revolvió en la cama, inquieta. Cerró con fuerza sus párpados en un vano intento por obligarlos a mantenerse así. Llevaba alrededor de una hora tratando de conciliar el sueño infructuosamente; su cuerpo, agotado por las actividades y luchas del día rogaba descanso, pero su mente simplemente no quería cooperar.

—_Sabes bien a que lugar perteneces, Rukia._

¿Lo sabía? Claro que sí. El inconveniente era que actualmente se sentía más vinculada a un sitio diferente, a nuevas personas y a un nuevo hogar.

¿Significaba que sus amigos del Seireitei eran menos importantes? No, no lo creía, pero de alguna manera percibía que sus relaciones poseían lazos absolutamente distintos y a la hora de decidir, su elección se le tornaba sumamente difícil de comprender. La opción elegida era aquel mundo loco, lleno de costumbres extrañas, máquinas curiosas y artilugios varios, donde también vivía cierto pelinaranjo cabeza dura y su desquiciada familia.

Siendo sincera con ella misma, la presencia de aquellas personas era lo que determinaba su decisión.

Observó el blanco cielo raso de la habitación.

Si su Nii-sama no hubiera metido esa idea en su cabeza ahora estaría durmiendo placidamente y no pensando en el momento en que debería regresar a la sociedad de las almas. Porque a pesar de lo que ella quisiera, tenía claro que en algún tiempo, por disposición de su hermano o de sus superiores, debía volver. La decisión no dependía de sus deseos. Por consiguiente, ¿no era absurdo embarcarse en tales meditaciones precisamente ahora? Cuando por fin la guerra había concluido y la paz reinaba en ambos mundos.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de disfrutar la temporada que le quedaba y partiría por deleitarse con aquella cama tan confortable y mullida que muy amablemente el dueño de casa instaló para ella. Se acomodó nuevamente entre las blancas sábanas, volteando hasta quedar boca abajo. Metió las manos bajo la almohada y frotó su cara contra ella, amoldándola para que su rostro se acoplara agradablemente al blando objeto. Ese era uno de los momentos en que agradecía a la naturaleza por no haberla dotado de grandes atributos, porque esa posición resultaría algo dolorosa con unas tallas más, y aquella era definitivamente su postura favorita para dormir. Relajó sus músculos impulsándoles a ceder ante la fatiga, respirando a un lento compás para aletargar sus sentidos.

—_¡Lo siento Nii-sama!, le prometí a Ichigo regresar antes de la cena, y si no lo hago a tiempo ese idiota seguro se aparece derrochando reiatsu y armando un escándalo…_

—_No puedes permanecer en aquel sitio sólo porque al mocoso le apetece —Byakuya le otorgó una recriminatoria mirada—. Sabes bien a que lugar perteneces, Rukia._

Bufó frustrada. La conversación se repetía en su memoria una y otra vez arrebatándole la tranquilidad.

—¡Acá! ¡Acá! ¡Estoy libre!

Entreabrió sus orbes para observar a la morena Kurosaki, que estando profundamente dormida vociferaba y realizaba señas con sus brazos. Un par de segundos después notó que la pequeña volvía a retomar su pacífico reposo.

Ella también necesitaba dormir; llevaban varios días seguidos patrullando hasta el amanecer y por lo tanto, sumaba escasas horas de sueño aquella semana. Su genio no era el mejor cuando el cansancio la invadía, y si agregaba otra noche más casi sin pegar una pestaña el capitán Yamamoto enfurecido parecería un niñito con rabieta a su lado. Y como de costumbre, quien recibiría la máxima descarga de su mal humor sería su compañero de aventuras.

Irguió perezosamente su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Era inútil, en aquella habitación no lo lograría. Y se propuso ir al único lugar donde extrañamente, siempre hallaba un poco de tranquilidad…. o bien, una buena pelea.

Abandonó el cuarto de las gemelas con el mayor sigilo posible, y del mismo modo se desplazó a través del pasillo que conducía a su destino. Una vez allí abrió lentamente la puerta; no era su intención despertar al muchacho si se hallaba ya en los brazos de Morfeo, sólo pretendía instalarse en su sereno y acogedor lugar en el armario. Pero el ocupante de aquel dormitorio se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, y no dudo en voltear para descubrir quien era su visitante nocturno, a quien miró interrogante.

—Creí que ya estarías dormido —confesó a modo de respuesta a su inquisitiva mirada, al tiempo que afirmaba su dorso contra el mueble del equipo de música.

—Examen de matemáticas —contestó simplemente el chico volviendo a concentrarse en su libro.

—¡Oh! Cierto… —la verdad es que lo había olvidado por completo, ya que jamás estudiaba para las pruebas. O le copiaba a Ichigo, o salía mal, y en ambos casos no le importaba en demasía. Después de todo, la escuela era una simple fachada.

—¿Y tú? Pensé que a estas alturas estabas soñando con el hor… errr… el conejo… —Ichigo se arrepintió de insultar al peludo animalejo a mitad de frase. Provocar a la Kuchiki cuando andaba falta de sueño era jugar con fuego—. Te quejaste todo el día por no poder tomar una siesta… —dijo constriñendo su ya marcado ceño. Se rascó la cabeza con el lápiz. ¿Esa ecuación tenía solución?

—No puedo dormir —soltó sin rodeos la morena. Al fin y al cabo, ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí, ¿no?

—¿Otra vez Karin hablando dormida? —el pelinaranjo dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y viró para verla. Descansó su codo contra el mueble y posó su mentón en su palma.

—No —fue su simple contestación. La enérgica niña colaboró en mantenerla despierta, pero no era la razón de su insomnio.

El chico enarcó una ceja. —¿Y entonces?

Rukia elevó sus hombros. —No lo sé —mintió deliberadamente. Debatir el tema con el pelinaranjo no le atraía; era suficiente el tener que lidiar con su propia conciencia.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres —le ofreció el muchacho restándole importancia al asunto. Se levantó y estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza extendiéndose— .De todos modos ya me voy a acostar. ¡Suficiente por hoy! —argumentó bajando bruscamente sus extremidades.

—No es mala idea —apoyó Rukia haciéndose la desentendida. Esa fue su intención desde el principio, y si Ichigo era quien lo ofrecía pacíficamente sin tener ella que recurrir a la violencia, mucho mejor para ambos. Encaminó sus pasos al armario, pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

—¿Dónde vas, enana?

¿Dónde? ¿No estaba claro? ¿El muy idiota pretendía que durmiera en el suelo?

Una nueva frase del pelo pincho la sacó de sus divagaciones.

—Ahí hay espacio suficiente para dos —apuntó a su lecho—. Estás cansada, y es más cómoda una cama que un futón —explicó con naturalidad el muchacho. Ya habían compartido la misma manta dentro de la tienda de campaña en más de una oportunidad durante la guerra, y también su cama cuando 'misteriosamente' el colchón de la morena resultó empapado durante la tarde, y todos los futones de la casa desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

La menuda shinigami sonrío complacida. Aparentemente a Ichigo la falta de sueño le venía de maravilla.

Se metió sin dudarlo bajo la cubierta, apoderándose del sitio junto a la pared. Contempló la noche a través de la ventana; la vista era hermosa, la luna y las estrellas parecían estar velándola desde el cielo.

Sintió hundirse el colchón junto a ella y rodó hasta quedar sobre su costado derecho. Imitó la pose que hace un rato había realizado el sustituto sobre el escritorio, apoyó el peso de su cabeza en su mano diestra, mientras que la otra la descansó por delante de su cuerpo.

—Podrías comportarte así siempre. Hasta llegaría a pensar que eres un caballero —manifestó la morena en tono levemente burlón. De manera increíble, ya notaba algo de peso en sus párpados. ¿Qué poseía ese cuarto que ejercía aquel efecto en ella?

—Si no te duermes temprano, mañana llegamos tarde al examen —replicó algo cabreado. No caería en el jueguito de las peleas esta noche, su organismo requería unas buenas horas de tregua e iniciando un altercado con la testaruda amante de los conejos retrasaría por un buen lapso ese cometido.

—De todos modos… es muy amable de tu parte —insistió la pelinegra. De cierta manera percibía que aquello que le calmaba era nada más ni nada menos que el muchacho de fogoso cabello que reposaba junto a ella por sobre las mantas. No entendía la razón, ni pensaba analizarlo, pero sabía que su presencia tranquilizaba su espíritu—. Gracias, Ichigo —concluyó blandamente, expresando un agradecimiento más allá del contexto actual.

_Quizás… él era la principal razón por la que quería permanecer allí._

Pero el pelinaranjo, aún ofuscado por sus anteriores frases y afectado notablemente por la extenuación, no alcanzó a entender la profundidad de sus últimas palabras.

—Tsch… sólo duérmete y no fastidies —discutió ignorando la gratitud de la muchacha.

Rukia advirtió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, llegando a su cerebro y calentado su animo. ¡Maldito imbécil cabeza de toronja! Sintió como la rabia bullía incontrolable dentro de su ser. Y ella, la muy tarada… ¿pensaba quedarse en esa dimensión con él? Pues si tanto le estorbaba su presencia…

—Si tanto te molesto, ¡regresaré al Seireitei! —vociferó expresando sus pensamientos.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Así tendré por fin algo de paz! —respondió hostilmente el muchacho.

—¡Eso haré! —exclamó la shinigami sin un dejo de duda en su voz. Su rostro compungido expresaba la alteración de sus emociones y en sus azules orbes se leía la seriedad de sus intenciones.

Alguien que la conociera hace poco, podría haber interpretado aquellas arrebatadas manifestaciones como parte del reciente alegato, pero para Ichigo el conjunto cobró significado al clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

—¿Hablas en serio, enana? —preguntó preocupado. Ella se limitó a bajar la mirada para evitar su escrutinio. Y eso le bastó al pelinaranjo para confirmar la veracidad de su suposición.

Entonces… ¿Ella se iría? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Le dolió el enterarse de aquella manera de la noticia, pensaba que eran amigos y que ya a esas alturas no existían secretos entre ellos.

_¿Por qué…?_

Debía admitir que la idea de la partida de Rukia nunca se cruzó por su mente en el último tiempo; ya era parte de sus amigos, de su familia y… de su vida. Contempló a la muchacha frente a él que aún le negaba la mirada y advirtió como una sensación de pánico lo invadía. ¿Cómo mierda se acostumbraría a su ausencia? Ella le había devuelto el sentido a su vida. Gracias a ella se inició el proceso de sanación de las heridas de su alma, gracias ella volvió a sonreír con sinceridad… gracias ella la lluvia había cesado. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, y una nueva ola de pavor lo recorrió.

_¿Cómo podría…? _

Si ella se iba, estaba seguro que el vacío del que fue presa en el pasado volvería a invadir su existencia. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aunque siguiera siendo un shinigami sustituto, aunque pudiera seguir defendiendo a los demás.

_Quiero protegerla a ella… _

Y víctima de la desesperación su instinto tomó control de sus acciones.

—¡Ichigo! ¿¡Qué demonios!—consultó sorprendida la morena ante el súbito movimiento del muchacho, que en un par de segundos se ubicó sobre su cuerpo, manteniendo separados sus torsos al soportar su peso en ambas manos. Se vio rodeada y sin salida entre sus brazos y únicamente atino a poner las manos en el pecho del muchacho, aguardando expectante alguna explicación para su extraña actitud. .

—Quédate… —fue su escueta respuesta. Y era lo único que en ese instante pasaba por su cabeza, hasta que se percató que estando a esa distancia sus ojos eran lo más impresionante que había visto en su vida. Acortó el espacio que los separaba apoyándose en sus codos. ¿Podría algún día encontrar a alguien más con un color de iris tan perfecto? Olvidando momentáneamente que lo había llevado a tal situación, continuo su inspección, descendiendo su vista para admirar su pequeña y graciosa nariz, y luego sus labios, que semiabiertos le invitaban a cumplir una fantasía que tantas veces se negó a aceptar.

No lograba mover ni un músculo del estúpido gigai. Estaba pasmada por la declaración de Ichigo. El realmente quería que se quedara, la solemnidad con que lo pronunció era prueba irrefutable de ello. Pero, ¿cuál era su intención al acorralarla así? Y, ¿era su imaginación o en realidad estaba cada vez más cerca? Para cuando se percató que aquello no era una invención de su extenuada mente, sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus labios se fundieron en un cálido y sereno beso.

Su boca se movía delicadamente sobre la de ella, buscando su aprobación y su permiso para continuar con la caricia. Cuando el interés por besarla comenzó a asaltarle rechazó inmediatamente la opción, no se sentía preparado para iniciar una relación de ese tipo con nadie; mas ahora al experimentar la extraña euforia que lo embargaba con ese simple roce se arrepentía de su anterior resolución; debería haberlo intentado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ante el nulo rechazo de la Kuchiki se atrevió a profundizar el contacto, arrancando un leve suspiro de su compañera. La besó con premura y entusiasmo, deseoso por oír otra muestra de agrado de la shinigami. Reticente se separó cuando el aire escaseó en sus pulmones, volviendo a unir sus labios a los de ella en tenues contactos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

El encanto se rompió cuando percibió sus labios distanciándose. Lo que estaba ocurriendo no debía pasar. Pretendió exponer sus argumentos, pero suaves toques en su boca interrumpieron su discurso.

—Ichigo… basta… —expuso— Esto no es correcto... No debemos…

—¿Se siente… incorrecto? —consultó el muchacho entre besos. Para él, sin lugar a dudas, aquello era el acto más relevante ejecutado en su vida. Haciendo caso omiso de las negativas de la morena se aventuró a recorrer con una estela de besos su quijada y a descender por su cuello.

—Yo no… no puedo… —insistía la joven— Debo regresar… mi Nii-sama —la pelinegra intentaba conservar su fuerza de voluntad a punta de mantener presente su situación.

—¿Él te está obligando? —investigó el muchacho con una agria pronunciación, dándole una tregua al escote de la chica. Elevó su torso posándose nuevamente sobre sus antebrazos y frunció el ceño que hasta hace un instante lucía notablemente relajado.

—No, pero… —intentó construir una respuesta la menuda mujer, pero la intensidad con que el muchacho la veía la turbó.

—Porque puedo patearle el culo otra vez —declaró con tanta convicción que Rukia no puso en tela de juicio que sería capaz de hacerlo si las circunstancias lo provocaban.

—¡No seas imbécil! No puedes enfrentarte de nuevo a Nii-sama —alegó en su acostumbrado tono autoritario, recuperando la compostura—. Además, no es que me lo haya pedido, pero en algún momento él, o uno de mis superiores ordenará mi regreso —su revelación se fue tornando más suave y consternada al avanzar en la oración—. Y sabes que tú ni nadie puede oponerse a eso…

Ichigo inspiró profundo y exhaló, intentando aplacar su creciente frustración. Rukia tenía razón hasta cierto punto, ellos le solicitarían volver en algún plazo, pero no podían obligarla a ello… ¿O si?

¡Por supuesto que no! Se auto rectificó. ¡No eran sus malditos dueños! Si alguien poseía algún derecho para decidir sobre el futuro de la enana, ¡ese era él!

—Yo me opongo —contestó tozudamente—, y si es necesario cargarme a toda la sociedad de las almas de nuevo, lo haré —aseveró. Odiaba esas putas leyes que obligaban a los shinigamis a actuar como autómatas, arriesgándose a morir sacrificados por un pajarraco infernal si se atrevían a desobedecer. En su opinión, cada cual debía tener licencia para llevar la vida como le placiera, y lucharía sin titubeos para conseguir el libre albedrío de su compañera.

—¡No puedes andarte peleando con todo el mundo simplemente porque no te dan en el gusto! —le regañó. Estaba siendo obstinado como de costumbre, imponiendo su pensamiento sobre las normativas de su raza.

Era indiscutible, su voluntad se contraponía a los designios de 'La Cámara de los 46', pero si ella optaba por retornar al espacio espiritual; si esa era su voluntad, la respetaría. —No se trata de mí, enana, si no de ti… ¿Tú que quieres? —indagó, rogando por escuchar lo que ansiaba.

—Ichigo… yo… —su sorpresa fue máxima, no esperaba aquella consulta. Si antes pensó que se trataba de un mero capricho para el intempestivo joven, aquella idea se desvaneció completamente. Estaba pensando también en lo que ella ansiaba. Su corazón latió exaltado ante la opción de quedarse, pero estaba al tanto de que sus inclinaciones se alejaban de lo correcto—. Entiéndelo…. mi lugar es otro.

—Tu lugar está donde quieras estar —rebatió el pelinaranjo. Por la sombría actitud de la muchacha sabía con certeza que ella prefería permanecer, pero su sentido del deber y su maldito orgullo de Kuchiki le obligaban a renegar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Debía sacarla de su estúpida lógica si pretendía convencerla.

—Además —comenzó a exponer—, tu trasero me pertenece, ¡lo he salvado dos veces! —apuntó sentenciosamente.

Rukia lo encaró indignada. Era cierto, la salvó en primera instancia de su ejecución, y luego en la batalla contra Aizen, pero eso no le daba el derecho de proclamar propiedad sobre ella. ¡No era una maldita cosa!

—¡¿Qué crees que soy imbécil? ¡Ni tu ni nadie es mi dueño! —golpeó con su índice en su fornido pecho—. Yo soy la única que puede decidir…

Ichigo se abalanzó nuevamente sobre ella, escondiendo su faz en el hueco de su hombro.

—Quédate conmigo… —pronunció casi como una súplica— No quiero estar sólo otra vez… no dejes que vuelva a llover.

Rukia abrió ampliamente los ojos, sorprendida y sobrecogida ante la confesión.

—Ichigo…

—Quédate conmigo, Rukia —rogó una vez más alzando su rostro, y la besó nuevamente, aunque con mayor viveza y desesperación.

Sus defensas se vinieron abajo luego de las sumisas declaraciones, que arrastraron lejos la remota posibilidad de regresar al seireitei por su propia voluntad. Quería quedarse junto a él, pasara lo que pasara, porque tal como hace unos minutos declaró, ella era dueña de su existencia. Respondió también con fervor al beso que Ichigo había iniciado, intentando transmitirle de esta manera su determinación. El mensaje fue captado fácilmente por el muchacho que continuó explorando ávidamente sus rosados labios.

La manta que separaba sus cuerpos de pronto se tornó una molesta barrera que le impedía estar cerca de ella. Se metió bajo esta buscando incrementar el contacto y se volvió a acomodar sobre la pelinegra, que no se opuso a la invasión de su espacio. Una de sus piernas quedó entre las de la chica, y sus manos comenzaron a vagar sin rumbo fijo. Acarició su mejilla sin dejar de besarla, y la deslizó parsimoniosamente por su hombro y brazo. La otra migró hasta su muslo, donde palpó exiguamente la nívea piel, expuesta totalmente debido a que su camisón se hallaba recogido sugerentemente, cubriendo apenas el inicio de sus esbeltas piernas. Sus dedos fluyeron sobre la zona aún en una ligera caricia, yendo y viniendo desde y hacia el límite de su prenda, desplazándola ligeramente en cada ocasión.

_Tan suave… _

El dócil tacto dejaba una eléctrica huella a su paso, erizándole los vellos de la nuca. Enredó sus dedos en el naranjo cabello, ejerciendo una ligera presión para incitarle a continuar y así prolongar la sugestiva sensación.

Terminó por subir la camisola hasta su cintura en un acto puramente instintivo, pero al dar su siguiente paso fue absolutamente conciente de su obrar. Su naturaleza posesiva surgía a la par que bullían las hormonas en su interior y deliberadamente ascendió y amasó por sobre la ropa uno de sus redondos senos, arrancando un ahogado gemido de la muchacha que aun mantenía su boca fundida a la de él. Succionó su labio inferior observando sus reacciones, sin detener el audaz masaje, y en sus ojos advirtió confusión y bochorno, pero ni una pizca de rechazo. Y si su imaginación no le jugaba una mala pasada, incluso podía descifrar un claro entusiasmo en sus facciones.

El gemido involuntario que sus cuerdas vocales produjeron fue la evidencia de que disfrutó el nuevo toque. La compresión que ejercía Ichigo en su seno le turbó en un comienzo; la expuso a una intimidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada avergonzándole el permitir que alguien la tocara tan descaradamente en aquel lugar. Pero se sentía tan bien que detenerlo requeriría demasiada autodeterminación, y aunque esta era una de las principales características de su personalidad, la visión de unas ardientes órbitas avellanas le nubló los sentidos, provocándole querer quemarse en la profundidad de aquellas fogosas esferas. No vislumbró ni un signo de maldad, ni de malas intenciones; sólo leía en sus orbes la suplica ya oída, matizada con deseo, lujuria y adoración. Y quiso creer, confiar y entregarle a él lo que le pedía.

_Quédate conmigo._

Notó que su parálisis momentánea cesó, y su boca se movió nuevamente a la par de la de él, sin apuro, otorgándole la clara señal de que consentía sus avances. Ya no tenía objeto continuar denegando sus hace algún tiempo evidentes sentimientos, que ignoraba a propósito por su inmadurez. Además, ahora que surgieron con la fuerza de un huracán ante su probable partida le sería imposible aplacarlos. No intentaría esconderlos más, y tampoco el deseo que le estaba consumiendo las entrañas en ese instante. Separó su rostro sin dejar de contemplarla, y tomó con decisión el extremo arrebujado de su prenda de dormir, alzándolo para eliminar la prenda de su cuerpo.

Cuando se percató que la desnudaba no hizo nada por detenerlo.

_¿Tú que quieres?_

¿Qué quería? Aquello estaba claro para ella desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, el objeto de su apego a ese lugar no estaba dilucidado hasta esa noche, hasta ese instante, en que supo que si el universo entero desaparecía en ese momento, carecía de importancia si se encontraba en los brazos del pelinaranjo. Porque donde fuera que él estuviera, ese era el lugar que ella elegiría para permanecer.

—¡I-Ichigo! —pronunció clamando, al reparar una cálida humedad en uno de sus pechos.

La palabra perfección cobró significado al admirarla de ese modo. Sus finas y delicadas curvas armonizaban sublimemente con su pequeña estructura y el inmaculado albor de su piel contrastaba con el negro cabello. No logró resistirse ante la perfección de las gráciles colinas coronadas por un botón rosa; acercó su rostro a uno de ellos y lamió pausadamente la coloreada zona, repitiendo el proceso una segunda vez, y una tercera, en que lo circundó con su lengua.

Rukia gimoteaba audiblemente, encorvando su espalda, retorciéndose indefensa bajo sus caricias; asombrada por la sensibilidad de aquel sector. Cuando Ichigo atrapó su pezón entre sus dientes y lo succionó emitió un agudo grito de placer, que motivó al muchacho a aspirar con mayor brío.

Su fascinación por aquellos montículos crecía al comprobar el erógeno efecto que poseían para ambos, oía como la shinigami chillaba en éxtasis y notaba como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos vocales y táctiles, ocasionando que su pijama le quedara incómodamente ajustado. Pronto descubrió que la morena precisaba unos segundos de pausa, cuando fue jalado del cabello algo bruscamente y le obligó a besarla en el momento en que abordaba el seno desatendido.

Ya no fue apacible, fue hambriento y lleno de ansiedad. No había nada que fingir, ni nada que temer, todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y con seguridad uno y otro se sabían ganadores.

Se distanció renuente, fundiendo enseguida sus bocas en un fugaz beso, luego del cual inició el proceso de descartar todo aquello que le estorbaba. Su camiseta fue de lo primero que se deshizo, y la misma suerte corrió su pantalón.

La pelinegra observaba atentamente en silencio, admirando su esculpida figura. Sus tonificados músculos enmarcaban un delgado físico, dándole un aspecto fornido. Sonrojada volteó el rostro cuando procedió a quitarse su negro boxers y tampoco se atrevió a indagar al sentir que su última prenda era retirada diestramente. Sabía lo que venía, y una súbita ola de pavor la embargó. Estaba al tanto de lo básico (benditos mangas Shojo), pero los detalles los ignoraba y no pudo evitar el nerviosismo ante lo desconocido. Él se situó entre sus piernas, descansando su cuerpo sobre el de ella otra vez, y reparó enseguida en el palpitante órgano de Ichigo situado en contra de su entrepierna.

A pesar del rabioso anhelo por hacerla suya, recordó las expresiones 'juego previo' y 'estimulación'. Al descubrir el abochornado e inquieto semblante de Rukia que aún mantenía su cara girada lo consideró absolutamente imperioso. Besó su cuello blandamente haciéndole suspirar, y con sus dedos jugó nuevamente con uno de sus ya erguidos pezones. Llegó a la comisura de su boca y la Kuchiki rotó su faz levemente respondiendo al gesto; sus labios se ensamblaron con prontitud en un afectuoso beso. Movió sus caderas tentativamente, frotando su virilidad entre sus pliegues y gimió complacido por el resultado.

Las vacilaciones desaparecían con las atenciones del chico, y en breve sus temores fueron quedando atrás. Una poderosa descarga de placer anuló sus reservas; un punto tremendamente sensible era estimulado por el roce del miembro del pelinaranjo.

La oscilación por parte de Ichigo se convirtió en un rítmico vaivén aumentando la fricción; gimoteos estrangulados surgían de entre las bocas unidas que ya sin mesura se exploraban mutuamente con sus lenguas. Rukia se unió al movimiento, meciendo sus caderas hasta aunar el ritmo, que en segundos se volvió frenético. Elevó su pelvis buscando incrementar la satisfacción, generando el ángulo preciso para que la hombría del shinigami sustituto resbalara totalmente dentro de ella. Rompieron el beso abruptamente y un áspero gruñido acompañado por un afligido quejido interrumpieron la monotonía de los anteriores sonidos. Se miraron desorientados, aturdidos por el inesperado suceso.

Si lo anterior fue placentero, lo presente era insuperable aun manteniéndose inmóvil. La opresión, el calor y la humedad eran suficientes para llevarlo a un instantáneo desenlace. Apretó los dientes y se esforzó para evitar un final precipitado.

Se sentía insólitamente completa, a pesar del agudo dolor inicial que se iba esfumando a medida que su interior se acostumbraba a la intrusión. Entreabrió sus hasta ahora cerrados párpados y examinó la imagen del muchacho sobre ella. Mantenía la quijada constreñida y una extasiada mueca; su vista fija en la nada como sumido en una interna batalla. Quitó un rebelde mechón anaranjado pegado en su sudorosa frente y lo devolvió a la realidad. Y bastó reflejarse en los ojos del otro para entender lo que deseaban a continuación.

Ichigo se retiró lentamente y volvió a penetrarla a la misma velocidad sin dejar de mirarla.

Jadearon en sincronía.

Repitió el movimiento y la visión de la morena gimiendo con los ojos semiabiertos lo eclipsó. Era tan sensual que debería haber sido ilegal. Acarició su mejilla nuevamente y mantuvo la mano ahí mientras prosiguió la sinuosa marcha.

—Ichigo…

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre dicho de aquella manera, un sonido cargado de erotismo y entrega. Consideró insólito que una palabra pudiera oírse tan distinta dependiendo de cómo se dijera, y sonando de aquel modo abrumaba sus ya alterados sentidos.

—Dilo otra vez —solicitó entre suspiros susurrando en su oído, para corroborar que lo anterior no fue un idealismo.

—I-Ichigo… —repitió la pelinegra en el mismo tono. Abandonó su cabellera para recorrer su amplia espalda y buscó sus varoniles labios, apenas rozándolos con los propios—. Ichigo —reiteró como un mantra contra su boca. Experimentaba una extraña sensación de enajenación, su piel vibraba agradablemente y con cada empuje serenos golpes de éxtasis viajaban por su espina dorsal.

Había logrado contener sus impulsos meramente con el propósito de aletargar su culminación, que en un principio creyó posible con sólo encontrarse envuelto entre sus piernas. No obstante el suave balanceo que mantenía pronto fue insuficiente para él. Impulsó su pelvis aumentando su fuerza, tanteando los efectos que produciría para los dos. Rukia se aferró a su espalda gimiendo, y propio su disfrute también se incrementó. Tomó la reacción como un signo aprobatorio y prosiguió con un ritmo más intenso.

Algún interruptor fue pulsado en sus paredes internas cuando Ichigo entró en ella con mayor velocidad y energía. Ya no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos y buscó refugio en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, donde hundió su rostro. Continuó prendida a su espalda, usando aquel agarre como anclaje para mantener su conciencia ahí; de alguna manera presentía que su cordura sería puesta a prueba en algún momento. Por intuición imitó las acciones del pelinaranjo uniéndose al ya vertiginoso oscilar de caderas y ambos se perdieron en un huracán de placenteras sensaciones.

Y así, entre gemidos, jadeos, sudor y el palmear de sus cuerpos, un par de almas provenientes de diferentes mundos sellaron su sino, creando instantes después, sin saberlo, aquello que los uniría para siempre.

Predecía que se estaba acercando a la línea de no retorno, la tensión de sus músculos y la concurrencia de circulación sanguínea en su hombría validaban su augurio. Le urgió tener una respuesta verbal a su inicial propuesta, aunque era un hombre más de acciones que de palabras, le hacía falta la confirmación oral de la muchacha. Realizando un gran esfuerzo para hablar cuando ya le faltaba el aliento, efectuó la consulta resoplando en su pabellón auricular.

—¿Te quedarás…?

Sumida en la magnitud de sus percepciones, oyó la pregunta a la que quiso responder en el momento, mas sus palabras murieron sin conseguir salir de su laringe. El éxtasis anegaba todo su ser, imposibilitándole formular algún vocablo coherente.

—… ¿Rukia…? —apremió Ichigo.

Intentó exteriorizar su contestación nuevamente pero sólo consiguió emitir un ruido incomprensible. ¿Como se le ocurría exigir en un instante así que contestara? Su cuerpo sólo estaba dedicado a sentir el intenso placer que provocaba la unión de sus sexos con el vigoroso ir y venir, sumado a que escasamente lograba perfundir sus pulmones. Enterró sus uñas en la ancha espalda, aunque no fue precisamente para castigarlo por su ineptitud. Ichigo bombeaba con bestialidad, buscando seguramente una afirmación. Al siguiente segundo su cuerpo entero tembló, sus oídos zumbaron y todo a su alrededor perdió definición. Su interior palpitó convulsivamente y una inigualable embriaguez la llevó al delirio, conduciéndole a proferir un 'sí' en forma de un agudo lamento.

Su respuesta y la estrechez en la que fue apresado su miembro se complementaron para derribar su resistencia, y con un áspero bramido alcanzó un potente orgasmo que hizo vibrar cada una de sus células, liberando espasmódicamente su semilla en su matriz.

Los fatigados amantes se derrumbaron manteniendo la posición. La comodidad que les otorgaba la calidez del otro los hizo permanecer así mientras normalizaban el pulso y el aliento; con sus párpados cerrados buscando descanso.

—Qué-date... —volvió a musitar Ichigo con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sí… —murmuró simplemente la pelinegra acariciando serenamente su espalda.

_Contigo…_

_Conmigo… _

**Fin**

* * *

Hot... no? x3

Lo único que realmente me gustó de este fic fue el lemmon… x3

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado ;D

Oh! Los diálogos en negrita corresponden a los a incluir en la página del doujin, si quieren verla vayan a esta dirección.

http : / kisa – 14 . livejournal . com / 7916 . HTML # cutid 1 (recuerden quitarle los espacios ;D)

Los tres primeros lugares tienen varias páginas dibujadas, la que contiene el dialogo en negrita de la historia es la se nos propuso para el concurso.

Y felicitaciones a Funnygirlanime que es la gran ganadora! (eh!eh!eh! Gané la apuesta Ale! x3!)

Bien, eso! nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo de mi otra historia… si es que la neumonía me deja viva x.X

Ela

Pd: recuerden visitar **StopRain**! El mejor foro IchiRuki en español! :DDD


End file.
